Love at First Bite
by 2x the awesomes
Summary: Fionna meets the vampire king for the first time at a ball, and instantly falls for him, but as they become closer and closer friends, she begins to wonder whether he feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fan fic I am soooooo excited! I can't wait to see what you guys think of it!**

**Fionna**

I sighed. I mean, it's not like Gumball's parties are really awful, they can just be so dull. But I was looking forward to seeing Gumball. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, wondering why I didn't tuck them into my bunny hat. I guess I'd been wearing them out for so long it felt weird if I tucked them into my hat.

I reached the pink castle, and knocked on the massive pink sugar doors. A boy, a little older than me, opened it. He was dressed entirely in different shades of pink and purple, and even seemed to be made out of candy.

"Hey, Gumball." I said.

"Fionna! I'm so glad you could have made it. You look lovely." I blushed. I wasn't going to pretend I wasn't still sweet on Gumball. He was a little dull when he got talking about politics, but he could be really sweet. Heh, sweet. That's funny, seeing as he's made out of candy.

"K-knock it off, dude. I don't look any different than normal." That wasn't entirely true. Cake had made me wear makeup; just a little mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss, and had made me wear a simple blue dress instead of my usual top and skirt. Gumball smiled, and offered me his arm. I took it, and he walked into the ball room with me.

The room looked wonderful. Usually I helped Gumball decorate his ball room, but he made me promise this time I wouldn't look before the ball. Huge white ribbons were strung from corner to corner of the ceiling, held up at intervals with bunches of white and pink flowers. A large snack table was pushed against one wall, covered with every kind of sweet food you could imagine.

The guest were walking around, or dancing in couples to soft music. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except for one person. I'd never seen him before, but he was floating in the shadows near the back of the stage. He looked up as me and Gumball entered, and I gasped as I saw his face for the first time. It was absolute perfection in a dark, devilish way. His eyes were a deep red, with thick lashes that seemed to be too thick for a dude, almost as if he was wearing mascara, but suited him. His face was a pale grey, with black hair in a longish, messy style. It fell in his face a little, brushing the top of his eyes.

"Hey, Gumball?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" I pointed to the boy in the corner.

"Ah, him. That's Marshall Lee. The Vampire King."

"Marshall Lee…he new around here?"

"Yeah. I thought that this ball would be a good way to introduce him to some citizens, but as you can see he doesn't seem too interested in meeting other people."

"Can I go and talk to him?"

"Be my guest. Maybe you can get him to interact with some of the other people."

I walked over, my heart pounding. I wondered if he would be anything like the stories Cake would tell me about bloodthirsty creatures who would lurk outside your door and wait for you to fall asleep and then sneak in and suck your blood. I shook my head. _You're an adventurer! You can take on a vampire. _

"Hi!" I said. The vampire looked at me through his hair. "I'm Fionna, the adventurer." He opened his mouth and spoke for the first time, with a beautiful deep voice that added to his numerous elements of perfection.

"I'm Marshall Lee." His fangs showed bright white against his blue lips when he spoke. "The vampire king."

**Marshall**

_Why did I come here? This was such a waste of time. _The party was _totally _boring. Some candy prince, Gum something-or-other, had invited me, saying he wanted me to meet the 'beloved citizens of my kingdom' but they didn't interest me. They either seemed completely stupid, or dull like that Gummy prince. I wanted to take him to my kingdom, the vampire kingdom, and see what he thought of that, and the citizens there.

I was thinking about going home, but then Gummy came in with this girl on his arm. She was kinda cute, I'll give her that, and hey, you know, I thought maybe there might be some sense in me staying after all. She could be like all the other citizens of the kingdom, but maybe she had a proper functional brain inside her head, and wasn't as dull as everyone else here.

The girl came over, and as she came closer and closer I realised she wasn't just cute, she was beautiful…no, she was gorgeous…no, she was an absolute knock out.

"Hi!" She said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. I wondered why she didn't just tuck them into that cute bunny hat. "I'm Fionna, the adventurer."

"I'm Marshall Lee," I said, my bangs in my eyes. "The vampire king." She grinned.

"So, how long have you been in Aaa?" I shrugged.

"Ah, I don't know. Couple of months? Time passes differently for the immortal. It was probably a few weeks before that Gum fellow even noticed I was living near his 'beloved kingdom'." She nodded.

"Ya know, I've never met a vampire before. My sister told me stories about them when I was little, but I've never met a real one." I shrugged.

"Most people around here haven't. So, you live here?" She shook her head.

"No, me and my sister Cake have a tree house out in the grasslands." A new song started. "Do you dance?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm more of a musician though." She looked interested.

"You play an instrument? What?"

"The bass." She nodded.

"Well, come on, let's dance, and you can tell me more about your music." She grabbed my hand, and dragged me onto the dance floor before I could protest.

**Fionna**

I grabbed the hand of the vampire, Marshall Lee. As I pulled him onto the dance floor I couldn't help but wonder what the _heck _I was doing. I was inviting this guy who I had only just met to dance with me. I wondered what had made me do it. I'd have to ask Cake later, she was always the one who I asked on matters of this sort.

We got onto the dance floor, and I held his hand. It felt strange, his hand was so cold, and our hands fitted perfectly together, almost as if they were meant to fit together. I blushed, _stop thinking like that. _I told myself. _I bet there is nothing really special about the way your hands fit together. It is just your imagination. _

He put his hand on my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder. We moved slowly around the dance floor.

"What kind of music do you play?"

"Sort of rock I guess. I donno, I just play whatever I feel like."

"That's cool. My sister plays viola." He raised my eyebrows. "So, are you enjoying the party?"

**So, first post done. Please review and tell me what you think of it and what I could do with it. Also if you do review could you please leave me the names of some songs I could have Marshall sing? I'm having a problem thinking of any and it would be really helpful. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! First of all I want to say thank you SO much to the people who reviewed and favourited and are now following this fanfiction! It is really encouraging for me as a first timer, and I am so happy that you are enjoying my story!**

**I'm hoping to upload a chapter a day, but if I don't get round to it, sorry! I do have a life away from writing :)**

**Anyways, enough about me! Here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Marshall**

I didn't want to offend her; she seemed really good friends with the Pink Prince, but I also didn't want to lie. I just decided to be honest.

"It sucks. I mean, all these candy people don't seem to have a brain, or are really dull. You should see a vampire party. Now those are exciting."

"I bet," She sounded a little wistful. "Do you have your bass with you?" I nodded. I brought it everywhere with me, just hiding it with a little simple magic. "Why don't you play something?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "If the party is so boring, liven it up." I smirked.

"As long as you'll come on stage with me." She hesitated.

"I'm not good at singing or dancing." She said.

"Or lying." She blushed. I flew up onto the stage, taking her with me. I brought out my bass, and slung the strap over my shoulder.

I pushed the guy away from the mike, and everyone went silent. All the candy people turned to stare at the stage. The silence lasted for a few seconds before people started whispering.

"Who is that?"

"Is that Fionna?"

"What's she doing up there?"

"Who's that guy with her?"

"I've never seen him around before."

"He's a troublemaker if I ever saw one."

"What're you gonna do, Prince Gumball?"

I walked up to the mike, and pulled it off of its stand. I held it up to my mouth and spoke.

"Hey. I know some of you don't know me, but here I am to tell you who I am. I'm Marshall Lee, vampire king, son of the queen of the Nightophere, and rocker," the whispering stopped. "Enough of that soppy stuff. I'm here to get this party started!" I raised two fingers in a 'rock on' symbol, and held them high in the air. Fionna started clapping behind me, and it was as if she had set off a chain reaction. A few people started clapping, and soon the whole room was applauding. I saw a purple prince floating in the corner, videoing me on his cell phone.

I started the intro to a rock song. It was one I had been working on for a while, and had finally perfected, but before I should get very far into the song, who should come along but his royal highness, Prince Gumbutt himself. He pulled away the mike, his face getting pinker in fury.

"What do you think you are doing, vampire?" He said, trying to keep his temper in front of his subjects.

"Playing poker with a horse," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "What does it look like, Pinkie?" It was all I could do not to laugh at his expression. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"How dare you! I am a _prince_!" I sneered.

"And I'm a king. I outrank you."

"Get…out." Princey's teeth were clenched, and I could tell that if everyone hadn't been watching him, he would have tried to fight me there and then. I would have liked to see him try. Not many people can take on a vampire and live.

"Gumball, it…it was my idea." Fionna grabbed Gumbutt's arm.

"Stay out of this Fionna. This is between me and Marshall Lee."

"Except it's not Gumball! It's my fault he came up here!"

"I don't care whose fault it was. I just want this vampire out of my castle."

"Fine," I took off my guitar and made is disappear into thin air. "This party sucks anyway." I jumped off the stage, and flew out the doors.

**Fionna**

I watched Marshall leave. I couldn't help but be angry at Gumball. The people were enjoying Marshall's music, and he stopped him. I ran off the stage, and after Marshall.

"Fionna!" I ran out the doors, and heard PG call my name. I turned to see him in the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"To find Marshall. Someone's got to apologise to him about the way you treated him."

"Fionna! I forbid you to go after that creature."

"He has a name, you know."

"He…there's something about him I don't like."

"Maybe the fact that you're so posh and stuck up, and you don't like it that someone comes along who is cool and relaxed and your subjects like him more than they do you!" I only half meant it. I had a problem with my temper; whenever I got angry I would start yelling things that I didn't really mean. Gumball looked at me with a shocked expression, then anger crashed down.

"I didn't think it of you, Fionna." He closed the doors, leaving me in the dark of the evening. I rolled my eyes. I'd apologise to him tomorrow. Right now I needed to find Marshall.

I wandered for a little while, calling his name. After about half an hour, I sat down on the grass, exhausted. It was getting cold, and I considered going home. Cake could make some spaghetti, or maybe some pie, and we could sit down and eat it before going to bed…

Suddenly, an upside-down face appeared in front of mine.

"You look a little lost. Can I help you?" I grinned. Marshall. I know it was crazy, we had only just met and everything, but I already thought of him as a close friend.

"Just a little. Can you direct me to where Marshall Lee is?" He pretended to think for a moment.

"Would that be the extremely awesome, handsome vampire who is a total boss at the bass?"

"No, I think we've got our Marshall's mixed up." We both started laughing. Marshall floated the right way up.

"What did you want me for?"

"Um, I guess I just wanted to apologise for what Gumball said." He shrugged.

"I've met worse than Gummy butt before." I laughed, and stood up. I needed to get going.

"Well, I've got to go," I thought for a moment. "I don't suppose you'd want to hang tomorrow? We could meet here and go adventuring, you know, slay some monsters or something?"

"Sure. Sounds cool." I smiled.

"Great. See you tomorrow then." I walked off towards my tree house, looking back once to wave.

**Ok, ok maybe I am taking the relationship a little fast, but I'm planning to add more stuff in which should keep this going. I know that in some fanfictions Marshall and Gumball are friends, but I really wanted to emphasise the enmity between them, will make it more interesting later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Ok, so first of all I really want to apologise that this chapter is so short. I didn't intend for it to be so short but that's what happened. Also, in response to a review, sorry that I haven't let Marshall's demon side come out a bit more, and I'll just tell you now; this is not the chapter where it is going to come out. I'm not meaning to turn Marshall into a soppy character, but this is a romance story, and come on, he is in love. But hopefully his demon side will come out soon ;)**

**Marshall**

I flew home, silently celebrating all the way. As soon as I got to my house, I went inside, put away my guitar in the corner of my room, and came downstairs.

"Yes!" I flew a loop-de-loop. "She wants to see me again!" Ok, ok, I know we only just met, but there was just something about her…she was just so…wow…

I grabbed a stack of paper and a pencil, and wrote down the lyrics to a new song. It was a lot soppier than the stuff I usually wrote, but hey, I just write what I feel, and I was feeling a lot of soppy stuff.

I flew up to my room, carrying the new lyrics, and grabbed my guitar. I switched on my recording microphone, and started playing. I wanted to listen to it later to find out what sounded best. This song had to be perfect. It was for Fionna…if I ever got the guts to sing it to her.

**Fionna**

I hardly noticed the walk to the treehouse, my mind was so preoccupied. Marshall Lee had said that he would meet me tomorrow. _But that doesn't mean anything. _I told myself. _He was probably just being friendly._

I opened the door, and climbed the ladder into the living room/dining room/kitchen. Cake, a small, plump calico, was at the stove cooking something. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw me come in.

"Hey, babycakes," Only Cake could call me babycakes. "How was the party?" She raised her eyebrows, and the real message was clear; how did it go with Gumball.

"Not too good," I let out a sigh as I flopped onto the couch. "There was this new guy there, Marshall Lee, and he was pretty cool, but he went onto the stage to play guitar and Gumball totally flipped out and banished him from the party."

"Ok…but how was the party for you?"

"Well, uh, the thing is, I was kinda on the stage with him, so I followed him, and, I'm, um, meeting him tomorrow."

"Hmm," Cake said, slurping some sauce off a wooden spoon. "So, what is this Marshall fellow?"

"Um…he's a vampire?" Cake spat out the sauce in surprise, and turned, pointing her spoon at me.

"So do you mean to tell me that my little sugar lump has fallen in love with a nasty, bloodsucking vampire?" My cheeks flamed.

"Cake, what the plum are you talking about? I'm not in love with Marshall that's just…weird."

"Oh, boy, you really have fallen for him, haven't you?"

"No way, Cake, you're just being weird." I walked up onto the third floor of the treehouse, and into the bathroom. I scrubbed off the makeup, and brushed my teeth. I went into my bedroom and changed into my pyjamas. I turned off the light and got into bed. I rolled onto my side.

"Marshall Lee," I whispered. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

**So, yeah, again sorry for making it so short. I'm hoping to make the next chapter a bit longer. Anyways, 2x out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I was late uploading this chapter, I am still alive XD. I don't really have a good excuse, just laziness on my part :\. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to write, but I hope you guys think it's worth it. It was a fun one to write, but enough about me. Here you go:**

**Fionna**

I woke up the next morning, and sat up in bed, my hair a wild mess on top of my head. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched. Cake was still asleep, her furry sides rising and falling, her paws twitching as she dreamed. I had a shower, washed my hair, and dried it off with my towel. When I got out of the bathroom, Cake had gone downstairs, and I could tell by the smell that she was cooking bacon pancakes, my favourite breakfast.

I got dressed, and pulled on by bunny hat, shoving my golden hair into it. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and climbed down the ladder.

Cake was piling pancakes into a massive pile on a plate when I came in. She put them on the table, and laid it out with two more plates and a huge bottle of syrup.

"That looks totally algebraic, Cake!" I said, grabbing my plate and the first five pancakes off the top of the pile. I poured over tons of syrup, and stuffed it into my mouth. Cake smiled at me.

"Thanks, honey. I know how much you love them." I grinned as best as I could with my mouth stuffed full of pancake, bacon and syrup. I swallowed with difficulty, and spoke.

"You bet I do," I grabbed my demon blood sword from the corner. "Well, gotta run! See ya, Cake!" I ran out of the door before she could say anything, and headed for the place where I had agreed to meet Marshall yesterday.

He wasn't there yet, so I just decided to sit and wait.

Marshall

I woke up floating above my bed, like usual, and looked at my clock. 11:30 am. That was weird. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember why I slept at night. Then I remembered.

"Oh, Glob!" I said, not speaking to anyone in particular. I flew downstairs, still in my boxers, and grabbed an apple from the fridge, and went back upstairs sucking the red out of it. I threw on a grey hoodie, a pair of jeans and my burgundy converses.

I grabbed my axe bass (you never know) and a large brimmed hat, and flew as fast as I could towards the place where we had agreed to meet. I didn't want her waiting for too long.

Fionna

I lay on my back, trying to make shapes out of the plump white clouds that drifted lazily overhead. I sat up, wondering if I should just go home. I had been waiting for over an hour, and was doubting that Marshall had actually remembered.

I put my earbuds in, deciding I would listen to some music. The music I had was good, I mean, I sort of liked it, but it wasn't really my style. It was as close as I had found, but there didn't seem to be anything in the whole land of Aaa that was exactly what I wanted. I sighed, and pulled out my earbuds, not bothering to turn off the music.

I pulled out my sword, and stood up. I was gonna go adventuring alone. I stuffed my iPod back into my backpack, and started walking, until I heard someone call my name.

"Fionna! Hey Fionna wait up!" I looked over my shoulder, and smiled. Marshall Lee.

Marshall

I flew up as fast as I could, screaming at Fionna to wait. She turned, and I saw her smile. I caught up to her, and landed. I grinned at her, and her smile vanished. She punched me in the face, hard enough to make me fall back onto the grass.

"That's for making me wait so long!" I got up. I wasn't hurt much. It took a lot to hurt a vampire.

"Oh, boy are you gonna regret that." I growled in mock anger. She grinned, and I flew at her. She gave a little scream, and ran away. I chased her, and pretty soon caught up with her. I wrestled her to the ground, and pinned her down, sitting on her stomach holding down her arms. She struggled for a minute or two.

"No fair Marshall! You've got, like, twice the strength of a mortal!" I smirked at her.

"But I'm sure a great adventurer like yourself should be able to fight off a vampire." She blew a strand of her hair out of her face, and scowled at me.

"Ok, ok I give up. You win." I chuckled inwardly. I could tell how hard it was for her to give in to anyone.

"Good. And for your punishment…" I grabbed her bunny hat, and flew upwards, out of her reach. Her hair fell past her waist, and for a moment I just stared at her. She looked even more beautiful with her hair down.

"Hey! Give that back!" She jumped, trying in vain to grab her hat.

"You should keep your hair down more," I said. "It suits you."

Fionna

I tried to detect sarcasm in his tone, but couldn't hear any. I rolled my eyes.

"It gets in the way of adventuring. Now will you just give it back?" I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him. He sighed, and dropped my hat on top of my head. I pulled it on, and tucked my hair into it.

"Now let's go!" I said, and started walking towards the woods. As we were walking Marshall put in some earbuds, and started listening to something. I sighed. Vampires had no manners.

"What're listening to?" I asked.

"Music. Wanna hear?" I nodded, and he flew down to my level. I put in one of the earbuds, which pulled us closer than was comfortable, and listened. I music was exactly my style, unlike anything from Aaa.

"This is awesome," I said. "I don't recognise it, though. Who's the artist?" Marshall looked away, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Me, I guess. I mean, me and my band."

"Really? I didn't know you had a band. What're they called?"

"The Undead Lords."

"That is so cool. Do you do concerts?" He shrugged.

"We did, about a hundred years ago."

"You should totally do one here."

"Really?" He seemed doubtful. "No one would come."

"I would." I said, hoping he believed me.

Marshall

I smiled. At least one person would come if I held a concert. We walked on in silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one, enjoying each other's company. We came to the woods, and they seemed pretty dark, but, I mean, I was raised in the Night'o'sphere so it probably seemed a lot darker to a mortal like Fionna. She didn't seem scared, and the cocky, confident grin didn't leave her face as she walked in, gripping her sword hilt.

We hadn't gone far before we came to a small lake. Fionna walked around the edge of it, examining something in it that I couldn't see. She then surprised me by jumping straight in.

"Fionna!" I called. I flew above the pond, but couldn't see her. "Fionna!" She had been down there for a while, or it might have been just a few seconds. I growled, wishing my sense of time wasn't so different to that of a mortal's. I was just about to go in and get her, when she broke the surface, still smiling.

"Hey, Marsh…all," I smirked at her embarrassment at nearly calling me Marsh. "There's, like, some crazy kinda portal down there! Come on!" She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me in. I looked around. It was handy not having to breath when you were down here. She pointed to a hole in the mud at the bottom of the lake bed, and swam towards it. We swam into it, and the world swirled around us, and then disappeared.

**Ooooo, where will the portal lead, I wonder? Oh, wait, I already know. Guess in a review where you think it leads, I'm sure a few of you will guess. Anways, 2x out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok ok ok, I know I've spent a long time uploading, but I'll try to upload quicker from now on, but no promises. I only had two reviews guessing where the portal lead them to, maduuuu you are right, and Evening Draven the first guess was correct. Oh, and thanks for your comment on what you think of my story it really made my day :)**

**So yeah, again I'm sorry about taking so long to update, but here you go :)**

Fionna

I was shot out of the lake, and landed on the grass surrounding it. Marshall came out with me, and we stood up. I blushed as I realised we were still holding hands. I started pulling away, when his grip tightened.

"Don't," He looked into my eyes, and I felt my knees weakening. "You wouldn't want to lose each other, now would you?" I swallowed, and shook my head. Marshall set his feet on the ground and we walked through the woods, holding hands.

"This is really weird," I said. "This place looks just like Aaa, except we defiantly went through a portal." I realised we were walking right next to one another, and moved away slightly, though I didn't let go of marshall's hand. He smirked at me, causing me to blush an even brighter red, and stepped closer. I looked at the ground, knowing there was no use arguing.

We walked for a little until we came to the edge of the woods and stepped out into the sun. We blinked in the light, and Marshall pulled the rim of his hat down a little.

"Ok, this is too weird," I said. "I would recognise this grasslands anywhere. This is Aaa. It's got to be."

I heard someone happily shouting and laughing over a hill, and walked to the top to see a boy who looked exactly like me, and a dog who sort of reminded me of Cake. They were fighting what looked like a grass giant, and the boy was using a demon blood sword like mine.

They killed the giant, and looked around for something else to fight. In doing so, they saw us.

"Hey, Finn," the dog said to the boy. "That girl looks just like...like you!" The boy nodded.

"And the vampire looks like...Marceline." I waved to them with my free hand.

"Hi," I yelled. "We're kinda new here. Could you tell us where we are, and who you are?"

"Um...I'm Finn, and this is my brother Jake...and you're in Ooo."

"Ooo?" I said.

"Yeah. Um, how did you come here?"

"We found a weird portal in a lake. I'm Fionna, by the way. And this is Marshall Lee, the vampire king."

"Are you bad guys?" Jake asked, glancing wearily at Marshall.

"Bad?" I said. "No way! I'm, like, the chief heroine of Aaa!"

"Aaa?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. It's where we came from."

"Hey, Jake, you think we should tell PB about this?"

"Who's PB?" I asked.

"Princess Bubblegum. Ruler of the candy kingdom."

"The candy kingdom doesn't have a princess," I said, confused. "Only Prince Gumball." Finn's eyes widened.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked me.

"I don't know," I said, my eyes growing wide as well. "What're you thinking?"

"Parallel universe!"

"Oh," I said. "We weren't thinking about the same thing at all." Finn looked at mine and Marshall's hands.

"So in the other world I'm, like, Marceline's boyfriend...weird."

I yelled in surprise. I had forgotten we were still holding hands. I pushed Marshall away from me, blushing.

"We're not…it's not like that. We just…didn't want to lose each other."

"Oh…ok. Anyway the candy kingdom's…"

"Wait, let me guess," I pointed in the direction that the candy kingdom was from the grasslands back in Aaa. "The candy kingdom is this way, right?" Finn nodded, his eyes wide.

**Did you like it? Please tell me in the comments, and I'll try to upload the next chapter soon :) anyways, 2x out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo everyone! New chapter! Oh, thanks to Guest for the great review it really made my day, and also I'm gonna use that idea in a future chapter, thanks for giving me the idea ;) anyway, on with the story!**

"You really do know everything about this place don't you?" I shrugged.

"I know Aaa."

We walked to the Candy Kingdom, Finn and I were walking in front, while Marshall Lee and Jake followed behind us. Jake seemed to be keeping an especially close eye on Marshall.

"So," I said. I rubbed the back of my neck, wondering what to say. "Does Jake have something against vampires?" Finn laughed slightly.

"Yeah, he was like that when Marcy when she first came here. He's kinda convinced that vampires, apart from Marcy, are evil bloodsucking freaks. That is, until he gets to know them." I nodded.

"Well, Cake hasn't officially met Marshall yet, but she used to tell me bedtime stories about how bad vampires are."

"Hey, Jake used to do the same to me! He convinced me that they were totally evil, and so when I met Marce for the first time I, like, totally freaked out." I laughed.

"I actually haven't known Marsh...all," I mentally slapped myself in the face. **(Does anyone else do that irl? I totally do so that all the time so I don't look weird slapping myself.)** There I was almost calling him Marsh again. "For that long. We only met last night at one of PG's parties."

"Cool, Prince Gumball throws parties too?"

"Yeah, there pretty cool."

"Yeah, so are PB's." Finn looked down and a very slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Oh, do I detect an attraction here?" I elbowed him teasingly in his side, and he pushed me away, blushing brighter now.

"No! I'm, like, totally over PB."

"Yeah, that's what I always say to Cake about PG." He raised his eyebrows.

"Except they always keep blowing us off." I shrugged.

"A couple of times. But he's, like, my best friend and," I looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to our conversation. "My crush. I'm not going to give up on him that easily." I whispered. For some reason, I was paranoid at people overhearing me confessing my crush for PG. I desperately hoped Marshall didn't have super vampire hearing skills.

"Yeah, that's kinda how I feel about PB. I don't know, though. Maybe it's time to move on." I shrugged.

"Maybe."

We walked on until the candy kingdom came into view. It was exactly as it was in Aaa, every tower was the same, the gumball guardians were the same, everything. We walked into the big pink castle, and Finn pulled me behind him up the stairs. He needn't have bothered guiding me, I knew the castle inside and out, from visiting PG so much.

Finn knocked on a door, and it was opened by a girl, a little older than us, with a white coat and science goggles over a pink dress and long, bubblegum like hair.

"Hey, P-bubs." Jake said. The girl nodded, and took off her goggles. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hey Jake and Finn. What's up?" Finn grinned excitedly.

"We think we may have found a portal into a parallel universe." Princess Bubblegum looked suddenly interested, and Finn and Jake pushed me and Marshall forward.

"See? They're just like Finn and Marcy." Jake said. Bubblegum looked even more intrigued, if that was possible.

"They are!" She studied us for a few seconds, and smiled brightly at us. "What're your names?"

"I'm Fionna. And this is Marshall Lee."

"'Sup?" Marshall said.

"I'd love to learn more about this parallel universe. Could you two stay here for a little bit? Just so I can find out more about where you've come from."

"I've kinda gotta get home before Cake starts to worry." I said.

"Cake?" Finn looked confused.

"She's my sister," I explained. "She's a cat that can talk and has magical stretchy powers."

"Cool, just like Jake. Except, a female cat." I nodded.

A little while later, Marshall and I jumped through the portal again, and came up in the forest near the grasslands. We walked out of the forest, and onto the grasslands where the tree house came into view.

"Hey, you wanna come in for a bit?" Marshall nodded, and we walked over to the tree house.

I opened the door that lead into our treasure room, which was now empty. I climbed up the ladder that lead into our kitchen/living room, and Marshall floated behind me.

"Cake?" I called, and I heard her coming down the ladder that lead into our bedroom. When she came down she looked at first relieved to see me, then terrified to see Marshall. Her tail fluffed out and she grabbed a frying pan from where it sat on the stove.

"Careful, Fi-Fi hon, there's a nasty bloodsucking freak right behind you!"

"I know." I said.

"Well then do something about it!" I laughed.

"This is Marshall Lee, Cake. You know, the vampire I met yesterday at Gumball's party?" Marshall smirked at Cake.

"Aw, is the little kitty afraid?" I elbowed him, and he floated up to the ceiling and lay back in the air cackling. Cake tried to calm her fluffy tail, and came over to me.

"Anyway, babycakes…"

"Babycakes?" I scowled.

"Shut up, Marshall. Now, what were you saying, Cake?"

"Gumball came by asking for you!" My mouth fell open.

"Seriously? What did he want?"

"He didn't say, but it sounded urgent!" I smiled inwardly. When she was trying to match make, urgent to her meant pretty calm to anyone else.

Marshall floated down, and slung one arm around me and one around Cake, causing her to bristle.

"So, is there a little something going on between you and Gummy?" I blushed furiously.

"No! Of course not." He smirked, and floated out an open window.

"Well, gotta be going. Nice seeing you, Fi-Fi." I scowled, and he laughed, causing me to laugh as well. I waved out the window, before turning back to an angry Cake.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like you spending so much time with a freak like him." I rolled my eyes,

"Cake, not all vampires are bad you know. Anyway, what did Prince Gumball want?" I asked, and Cake's eyes lit up.

"He said something about being sorry for last night. And he invited you to tea on Friday." Cake grinned, and I elbowed her.

"Cake! It's not like a date or anything."

"But it could lead to a date."

"No way!" I crossed my arms. "Gumball's my bro, nothing else." Cake raised her eyebrows, and I rolled my eyes.

On Friday Cake tried to force me into dressing up.

"Cake, for the millionth time, I'm not gonna dress up just 'cause I'm going to have tea with mah bro!"

"But…"

"No, Cake." I turned on my heel, and started the walk to the Candy Kingdom.

I got there, and Peppermint Maid was waiting for me outside the gates.

"Ah, Fionna. You've arrived. Master Gumball is upstairs on the balcony. You know the way, I presume?" I nodded.

"Thanks, Pep."

**I don't know why, but I'm like, mega psyched by the fact that I've got 6 chapters. I know it's not much but still...this was my first ever fan fic and I'm so happy! Do I sound weird to you guys? Sorry, actually not really sorry, if I do. I just like to ramble lol XD is that normal? It is to me. Just like faking massive gaping wounds on my arms and face whenever I have spare time. I'm just really into special effects at the moment.**

**Anyways, 2x out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter! I am listening to James Blunt's out of my mind right now and ILOVEITSOMUCH! Just thought I'd randomly share that to you guys.**

**I don't need no alibi,**

**I'm a puppet on a string**

**I just need this stage to be seen...**

**Such a good song. Makes no sense though. Anyway, on with the story!**

I walked up the stairs until I came to the balcony. Gumball was sitting at a table, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. I coughed lightly, and he spun around to see me. He smiled, and got up from the table.

"Fionna," He said. "How wonderful. Cake gave you my message then?" I nodded.

Gumball walked back over to the table, and I followed him. He motioned for me to sit across from him, and I did so, slinging off my backpack and dumping it down beside my chair. Gumball winced as my sword clattered against the candy floors.

Gumball poured us a cup of tea each, in delicate china mugs, and he sipped it slowly, while I slurped and gulped down the whole cup in one go. What? I'm no princess.

"Fionna," Gumball began. I looked up. "You're probably wondering why I asked you here today." I nodded.

"Actually, yeah."

"Well, I guess I just wanted to apologise. For the other night." I still felt slightly guilty.

"Yeah, me too bro." Gumball smiled.

"Well. I'm glad we got that done. I don't like it when we argue." I grinned.

"Yeah, me neither," I looked at him, and was suddenly reminded of Princess Bubblegum and the alternate universe. "Actually, Gumball, there is something else I'd like to talk to about."

"Really? Me too."

"You go first." I said, interested. Gumball flushed ever so slightly pink. Well, pinker than his usual complexion.

"Well…Fionna, recently I've been…well, what I mean to say is…" He was suddenly interrupted by a crashing sound, and a massive cloud of smoke appearing just inside the castle from where we were sitting. I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my sword as I saw a silhouette of a massive monster in the smoke.

I ran at it with my sword raised, yelling a battle cry. I raced right at where it should be, but just as I got to it there was nothing there. The monster had disappeared. I looked around, slightly lost in the cloud of smoke, but couldn't see anything. Then I gasped as an arm suddenly wrapped around me from behind, and heard a deep, teasing voice in my ear.

"Scared, Fi?" I punched Marshall in the side, and he released me, chuckling. I heard Gumball clear his throat, and saw Marshall turn to him. Marshall smirked, and landed on the floor, still in the shade of the castle.

"Gummy Butt!" He exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you! Now bow down to me." Gumball looked confused.

"I don't ha…"

"Ah ah ah! In case you've forgotten," He pointed to himself. "King," He pointed to Gumball. "Prince. By the rules of royal peeps, you have to bow down to someone who outranks you. Now get on the floor, Gummy." Gumball stood up, his face bright pink in fury.

"I don't have to obey a word of yours, vampire." Marshall laughed.

"Sorry, but you do." Gumball looked livid, and he stood stubbornly upright.

"I'd never bow to a monster." Marshall faked a hurt expression.

"Oh, that was low, Gummy. Real low." I pushed between them.

"Ok, knock it off you two. Marsh, what did you come here for?" Marshall looked pleased at the nickname for some reason. He turned to me with a to die for smile.

"I came to see you, of course. I'm throwing a Halloween concert in a week. I want you to be there." I grinned.

"Of course I'll come! It sounds great."

"Hey," Gumball said. "How did you even know she'd be here?" Marshall smirked.

"I have my ways, Gummy."

"You mean you spied on her?"

"Did I ever say that?"

"Ok, you two. Stop fighting, will you? For me?"

"Only for you, Fi." Marshall said, grabbing my hand and kissing it, much to Gumball's anger. I wished they could get along.

"Thanks Marsh. Gumball?" Gumball sighed.

"Fine. For you." He cast an angry glance in Marshall's direction. Marshall floated up to the ceiling.

"Well, I've got to go, but before I forget," He pulled a chain off from around his own neck, and dropped it over my head. "Show that to the security guards after the show, and they'll let you come backstage so I can introduce you to the band and stuff." I grinned my thanks, and Marshall disappeared, leaving Gumball and I alone.

"So," I said, sitting back at the table. "What did you want to tell me before…Marshall." Gumball sat back down as well with a sigh.

"Never mind. It doesn't really matter," He took a sip of tea. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I was out adventuring the other day, and I came across a portal." Gumball looked interested. Note I left out the fact that I was adventuring with Marshall.

"A portal? Where did it lead?"

"Well, I went through it and I came out in a place called Ooo, and it was basically like Aaa, except everything was the opposite," Gumball looked confused. "Like, I was a boy called Finn, and he had a brother who was a dog called Jake. And there was a Candy Kingdom ruled over by Princess Bubblegum."

"So, I was a girl?" I nodded, and Gumball grinned. "Was I gorgeous?" I laughed.

"Of course not," I said. "Nothing could make you gorgeous, Gumball." Gumball pretended to look hurt.

"How dare you, Fionna?" I laughed, and he joined me.

"But seriously," I said. "Don't you wanna check out the portal." He looked thoughtful.

"Maybe," I was confused. I would have thought Gumball would be eager to check out the portal. He noticed my puzzled expression and explained. "I mean, if you go through a portal and meet your opposite self, and you touch, would the world explode?" I sat back in my seat.

"I don't know. Maybe."

**LOL! That's actually a quote from a pic I saw once of Marshall Lee and Marceline. Just thought it kinda fit the moment. So, thanks to Guest for the idea of the concert, that will be coming up in the next chapter hopefully. If I don't get it out before Halloween please don't kill me! **

**Oh, also I've got an interschool cricket competition on the 31st and I'm really nervous :P. Fortunately my friend is also competing so I'll have her there with me so phew! But seriously, wish me luck. Or pray if that's your thing, it is mine.**

**Random question of this chapter: Does anyone out there love James Blunt out of my mind (or just james blunt)?**

**Anyways, 2x out!**


End file.
